


Hands-On Demonstration

by Miko



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-22 05:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/234497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miko/pseuds/Miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people need a practical demonstration before they can figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands-On Demonstration

_"You'll never get anywhere at this rate."_

It took a moment for the words to register in Tifa's awareness. Partly because her attention was on Cloud's mouth against hers; partly because although she knew that Aerith often watched over them, she'd never thought the other girl would be enough of a voyeur to watch over them _here_.

Not that they were up to much, as Aerith had said. None of Cloud's hard-won confidence on the battlefield carried over into the bedroom, and he could be so shy and hesitant that it made her want to scream with frustration sometimes. He would kiss her for hours, hands tracing uncertain patterns over her skin _almost_ where she wanted, needed him to go, but never quite crossing the line no matter how much she pleaded.

They jerked apart like guilty children, and a flash of white filled Tifa's vision. She smelled the flowers before she saw them, heard Aerith's giggle before the familiar form took shape. Somehow, Tifa wasn't surprised to find that she and Cloud had been transported to a flower garden in the midst of radiant light.

She was a little surprised that their clothes hadn't come with them, however.

"Here. Let me show you." Aerith's eyes were as bright as her smile and her hands were warm and solid on Tifa's shoulders as she tugged her away from Cloud. "Now pay attention," Aerith commanded Cloud. Tifa wondered what the other woman was up to...

...and then she didn't have to wonder any more, as Aerith's warm, lively mouth closed over hers. Tifa rapidly discovered that timidity in kissing must _not_ have been one of the traits Cloud picked up from Zack. Not if Zack had ever kissed his girlfriend, because _damn_ Aerith knew what she was doing.

It never occurred to Tifa to object, too caught up in the touch of Aerith's soft lips against hers, so different from Cloud's and yet invoking so many of the same feelings. By the time she realized she was dizzy from more than just desire and was forced to pull back to gasp for air, Aerith's fingers were already playing over her nipples and Tifa would sooner have died than told her to stop.

Cloud... Cloud looked like a stunned fish. The sight of him made Tifa start to giggle, but the sound turned into a moan when Aerith pinched sharply at one nipple before cupping Tifa's breasts in her hands.

"See? Like this," Aerith said with another impish smile aimed at Cloud. Then she leaned over and her mouth was on Tifa's breast, and oh gods if Tifa had thought that clever tongue felt good in her mouth that was _nothing_ compared to the feel of it there.

Tifa made an incoherent sound and was rewarded with a soft hum of pleasure from the other woman. That made her cry out and arch against Aerith's body, scrambling for something to hold on to as heat rushed through her body. She'd been primed already, half mad with need from Cloud's inadvertent teasing, and Aerith's touch was only making it worse. She could feel the wetness between her thighs and a part of her mind was glad that she was no longer clothed, because she'd have soaked right through her panties.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Aerith said - presumably to Cloud, because fear was the _last_ thing on Tifa's mind. "She likes to be touched, she _wants_ to be touched. Look."

Slender fingers slid down over Tifa's thigh, the muscles there clenched tight enough to quiver with desperate anticipation. She was so afraid Aerith would tease her, would drive her higher and higher up the peak with no release in sight, just like Cloud always did. But the other woman wasn't that cruel, and her fingers delved without hesitation deep into Tifa's curls.

Tifa cried out, writhing as Aerith stroked gently over her clit, the motion steady and with just the right amount of pressure. She forgot about Cloud watching them, forgot all about anything but that heavenly touch.

Forgot, that is, until Aerith leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Look." And Tifa looked, opening her eyes to find Cloud staring at them with so much heat in his eyes that it was a wonder he didn't burn up with it. Despite herself Tifa's gaze drifted down over his muscled chest, over the sharply defined abs to the trail of blond hair that led down into a nest of darker curls.

She'd seen naked men before from a distance, had even ventured to touch Cloud through his pants a few times before she'd learned that doing so would always make him bolt. Nothing had prepared her for the sight of his cock standing flushed and tall, solid and hard. Oh _gods_ how she wanted him, wanted that proud cock deep inside her where she'd be able to feel every amazing inch of it.

As if she'd picked up on Tifa's thoughts - maybe she had, Tifa had never been sure just what the limits of Aerith's abilities were - Aerith shifted the angle of her hand to allow her to slide three fingers inside Tifa's body. Tifa was so wet and ready that there was hardly any resistance at all, and her body started to spasm around the fingers immediately. Aerith's thumb pushed firmly against her clit, moving in maddening little circles.

Tifa hadn't realized she was whimpering until her cries abruptly changed to screams, and it felt like her whole body exploded. She writhed beneath that perfect, perfect touch. It was everything she'd known it could be, and more.

But it wasn't, quite, right. Not the right person, not the right touch. Wonderful, heavenly, but not what she wanted most in the depths of her heart. Tifa looked up into Aerith's beautiful face, the breath sobbing in her lungs and tears burning in her eyes, and saw nothing but warmth and understanding there.

"Look," Aerith commanded a third time, and Tifa somehow found the strength to turn her head and look at Cloud once more. She was almost afraid of what she would see - need and desire, yes, but _who_ would he be looking at? Tifa might have been his first crush, but she knew just how badly Aerith's death had devastated him, how much the half-Cetra had meant to him. Part of her had always wondered if there was more than just shyness behind his reluctance to touch her the way she'd wanted him to.

But his eyes, his glowing, haunting eyes, were fixed firmly on her and her alone. There was a sense of wonder and amazement there beneath the longing, and something more - something that made her dare to hope there would be no more hesitation, no more uncertainty.

"You see? Nothing to fear." The light was fading, and Aerith's hands against her felt insubstantial now. Tifa wasn't certain which of them the words had been meant for; maybe they'd both needed to hear them.

Then they were alone again, back in their bedroom where they'd started. They were still undressed, and Tifa couldn't drag her eyes away from Cloud's strong, hard body. His fists were clenched in the sheets tight enough it was a wonder the fabric hadn't torn, and the look in his eyes was one of desperate need that matched the way she'd so often felt when he'd left her after a make-out session. Yet still he didn't make a move towards her, and for a moment she despaired. If even _this_ wasn't enough...

Then he spoke, his voice hoarse and lower than she'd ever heard it before, making shivers run down her spine and tendrils of heat start curling in her belly again. "Uh. Tifa. If... if you... when you've recovered... I..." He was having trouble getting the words out - not from shyness this time, but because he couldn't seem to tear his attention off her body, his gaze locked on the wetness in the curls between her legs.

She smiled and reached out to him, her voice as husky as his. "You know, one of the best things about being a girl is that some of us can be ready to go again right away."

His eyes lit up, and he moved so fast she didn't even see him coming. One moment he was sitting on the other side of the bed; the next he was draped over her, sliding between her thighs and into her body with all the passion she'd always longed for.

Somewhere in the distance Tifa thought she heard a satisfied giggle, and sent a mental 'thank-you' to her friend. Without Aerith's demonstration she wasn't sure she'd ever have broken through Cloud's reserve. At least not before Tifa had died of frustration, anyway.

She never did find out what the minx had done with their clothing, though.


End file.
